DANCE OF TWISTED FATES
by CaiatrisSerpenthelm
Summary: What if Mikan Sakura is not the typical type of girl you knew? What will happen in a love story full of anguish and hatred? Natsume will be hurt. Read on. edited after 2 years.


This one's edited after 2 years. I was in my sophomore year when I made this and now is the only chance i got to edit this because of too much school works and such. updates? uhm maybe summer or i don't know. when I got an idea of how to make another chapter. R&R!

**DANCE OF TWISTED FATES**

CHAPTER I: OUR FIRST DANCE

_I hate the way you are_

_So mean to me by far._

_The most frigid girl_

_That I had ever known_

_You speak loudly_

_But when I'm not around_

_You'll be just like them_

_So shallow and obnoxious_

_Please... that's enough... that's enough_

_Please... I've said this a million times before..._

_That all that I need_

_And all that I breathe_

_And all that I care for is you..._

_You said that you'd call_

_What time will you be home?_

_But you never did_

_You said you did mean to_

_Now I am in rage_

_As if we were engaged_

_Now I realized I'm just your alibi_

_Please... that's enough... that's enough_

_Please... I've said this a million times before..._

_That all that I need_

_And all that I breathe_

_And all that I care for is you._

_And all that I need_

_And all that I breathe_

_And all that I care for is you..._

_I hate you..._

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_I hate the way you are_

_So mean to me by far_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Darn that Mikan!" said the raven-haired boy

"Natsume! You know you should have told her you like her!" said his best friend.

"I don't like her! She bugs me off like hell!" Natsume said angrily to his best friend, clenching his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"That's the reason you like her, don't deny it" Ruka said to him.

"Whatever!" Natsume said as he continued reading his manga.

Mikan has changed a lot for the past 4 years in her stay at the academy. She got to come across almost all of the students studying at the academy and got to know them well. She has been alone in the academy for the past 4 years since she was admitted there though the very reason for her coming to that school is because of her best friend Hotaru. Life has been so hard for her without his grandpa but her new friends made her feel complete again. And they made her feel comfortable in spite of her so called 'stupidity' when she was younger. They helped her into understanding the facilities of the academy, how things are done there, and how to live at your own at the academy. Everything went well with her new friends except for this very man... he is the one that she first met on her first stay at the academy when she was trying to get back her best friend...Hotaru. But this meeting is so unusual because instead of a friendly introduction. Well it turns out that this is a very awful meeting. And let me say a must-forget meeting ever.

"I hate him"

"I hate him"

"I hate him!"

"Hate, hate, hate him!!!!'' the brunette haired girl said to her friends as they sat on one of the tables in the cafeteria.

"Come on Mikan that was about 4 years ago! Forget him!" Misaki said

"Yeah, she's right Mikan! Everything has changed and will continue to change" Nonoko said

"For a stupid girl like her, everything isn't changing from her point of view" Hotaru said

"Ne, Hotaru! I've already changed now and he...he hasn't changed even a bit! He's still that childish brat, who call me names and talk about my panties every time we meet!" Mikan explained angrily

"Ne, don't you think he likes you?" said Anna

"What? He? Likes me? He always teases me and now he likes me? Get real!" she replied to Anna...lying.

Whew if only Anna knows...and Misaki too...only me and Hotaru knew about it. Nonoko thought.

"Who knows, maybe he likes you" Hotaru said covering Mikan up.

"Woo! There it is! It came mainly from Hotaru! This genius won't lie! Who knows?" said Misaki excited at the thought.

"Whatever! I still had to make him pay!" she said as she walked away

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_The most frigid girl that I have ever known_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Why is she acting like that?" Ruka asked Natsume, eyeing the group from the other table.

"Don't know, who cares?" Natsume replied dryly not looking to where Ruka was looking.

He lied again, little did he know… 'I know all of his secrets.' Koko thought.

'I'm sorry, Ruka. It's the best way for you not to know what's going on' Natsume thought.

'Hm...Better cover him up' said Koko to himself.

"Ne, Natsume-kun! You noticed it too, right?" asked Koko.

"What? What will I notice? I don't even notice her" he said for he knows that Koko had already read his mind.

"Really? You didn't notice?" asked the telekinesis boy with eagerness.

"What is it that I have to notice?!" he said, now totally pissed off.

'Darn, I hate interrogations like this!' Natsume thought to himself.

"She's kind of acting weird towards you" said Ruka eyeing Natsume

"How weird?" I didn't noticed" he said to his best friend

"Hhm? You don't even notice!? Darn it Natsume!!" said Koko covering him up again.

"I think she's angry at you! Don't you notice it?" said Ruka with uneasiness on his face and tone.

"I don't" he said as he looked at Ruka with that you-don't-believe-me look.

After looking at Ruka, he directed his look at the nearby table where Mikan and the others are sitting. "Really? Maybe she's getting you back for your actions when we were younger!" Koko said

"Who cares if she's angry at me? She can't do any damage on me, all she could do is nullify"

...Natsume said as he kept on looking at her and adding an emphasis on the 'nullify' word which made Mikan looked at their direction.

"Well you see Natsume! Even if she can't hurt you physically, she can … emotionally...ne, Ruka-kun?" Kokoryomi teased Natsume.

"Yeah, our mind-reader is quite right Natsume!" agreed Ruka as he sipped on his iced tea.

"And also those looks from her is quite dangerous, she could kill someone! He he" the telekinesis boy gave out a soft chuckle.

"Don't be like that before Natsume! Or you're just going to hurt yourself also" Ruka reminded him

"Whatever, she's got nothing against me and I don't care what the kind of hell angst she got on me, got that?" he said loudly as Mikan passed their table looking pissed-off and is staring angrily at Natsume.

"Natsume that is what I'm talking about" said the telekinesis at the other table...

"Let's follow her, who knows what she'll do next" Hotaru said as everyone followed the girls went out the cafeteria... Natsume and the others exited the building too.

Mikan and the others were laughing boisterously at the park near the dormitories. This time they are with Tsubasa-sempai and Kaname-sempai that is out at the hospital for a month. "Hey you know what? When Tsubasa and I were still going out, he used to ask me after class...but unluckily he can't find his words. He's scrambling them all up! He got tensed! Hahahahahahaha!" Misaki narrated to everybody.

" and when he got late on one of our dates, he tripped before me because he ran too fast and got worried that I'd be mad at him if he was late.. Unluckily, I too, am late... but he got scratches all over his body." she continued.

"Ne, Tsubasa-kun! You're so funny! Hahahahaha!" laughed Mikan.

"Hey, Tsubasa, you're blushing!" said Kaname which made everybody laughed hard.

"Natsume, look!" Koko pointed where Mikan is.

"What is it?" he said looking where Koko is pointing at

"Its Mikan and the others!" said Ruka as he dashed towards them.

The others followed suit and Natsume too even if doesn't want to.

"Hi everybody!" said Ruka excitedly

"Looks like you're having fun" said Koko

"Yeah, and-and-tsu-tsubasa-sempai, he's he's-hahahahah!" she can't continue because she's more onto her laughing

"What is it?" said the familiar voice which made her laughing stopped.

"HN?" Mikan looked at him

"It's nothing" she said

"Whatever" he said in a low voice.

Mikan stopped laughing and everybody looked at the two and they all sweat dropped cause of the two's ramblings. Mikan suddenly became silent and uneasy as the other boys joined them in their chit-chat.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_You speak loudly but when I'm not around you'll be just like them so shallow and obnoxious_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Everybody enjoyed laughing and talking at the park. It seemed a very nice day for all of them there except for the two that hasn't talked a bit since Natsume and the others joined the group.

It's getting dark and everybody agreed that they should be going back to their rooms.

"So I guess that's it for today! I had so much fun!" said Tsubasa

"Yeah! Let's do this again next time!" said Kaname

"Well then, we're going now!" said Ruka as he escorted Hotaru back to her lab.

"Same here! Bye guys!" said Tsubasa as he Misaki and Kaname slowly disappeared in the crowd

"So, we too are going now! These ladies are in a hurry! Ha-ha!" said the telekinesis boy as he too escorted Anna and Nonoko to their rooms.

"So I guess we're the only ones left" said Natsume as he watched Mikan clean their mess u and eventually helped her clean up.

"Yeah it looks like it" she said without looking at Natsume and quite annoyed with the fact that she and Natsume are the only ones cleaning up. "Can we take a walk for a while?" asked Natsume

"Sure" she replied thinking why she even said then started to walk around the park. It was getting cold and the gentle rushing of the breeze made Mikan's hair flew backwards to Natsume's face. "May I ask something?" he said

"Sure" she replied

"Why are you like that these past days?" asked Natsume

"What do you mean 'like that'?" she replied

"You seem like another person, are you mad at me for some reasons?" he said as he stopped in front of the Sakura tree that's billowing over them. The Sakura tree they shared when they were still friends and then when they've been together and now at the moment of confrontation.

"You're so straightforward, so let me answer your question truthfully...yes, I'm so mad at you for these past years" she said her bangs covering her face to hide her emotions

"Is that so? May I know why?" he said gently, controlling his temper as his hopes were slowly fluttering away.

"Don't you know? Haven't you noticed? I thought you were a genius! It's because of your impudent attitude; you always treating me like a kid and treating me badly!! Natsume! I'm not a kid anymore! Couldn't you treat me as someone who learned to be a lady by now?" she said angrily as she sobbed and her sobbing turned into flowing tears. Those tears marked a wound on her heart for 4 years and now that mark was felt by Natsume as he had his own at this moment under their Sakura tree. He tried to think and think of words to return everything to normal.

"Please don't cry, I'm so mistaken, I should've considered your feelings back then" he said

"Don't worry I'm not crying cause of you, I'm crying cause I let myself to fall for you, when all you do is hurt me! I hate you Natsume!! That's why I answered you to make you feel what I felt before!! I said to myself that you'll pay! And I'll assure you that! I will make you feel the feeling that you've darted on me before!!" she said crying hardly.

Natsume tried to still Mikan down cause she's crying real hard now but to no avail. She just slapped his hands that was about to hug her. She didn't know that Natsume was hurt by this and he tried again to hug her and this time Natsume won. His hug and grip on her was so tight that she couldn't move even a joint. She can feel his heart pounding real fast as she continued to cry on his warm and strong arms.

"Mikan, you know that I've always liked you, but you didn't see it, I've always cared about you, but you were too afraid to let me show you. It's been 4 years now and I've been such a coward not to let you know that I like you instead I directed my love into a more awful way, I always tease you, treated you like a kid and call you names. I'm so sorry Mikan!" he said

He didn't let go of her until she stopped crying and spoke as she loosened the hug.

"No! Natsume, you just love yourself! You are selfish! You don't care about anybody's feelings; you are more awful than Hotaru! I hate you! I hate you!"

She said those words that pierced through Natsume real hard. It's as if his fires were directed back to him. A dose of his own medicine. He was struck. Then he let go of the hug for he was too shocked in the words that came from the mouth of his beloved nullifier. He doesn't know what else to do.

As he let go of Mikan, she ran off, her words still resounding in his head...

"I hate you"

"I hate you"

"I hate you"

He remained there for a while and stared at the Sakura tree wile thinking things over.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Please, that's enough, that's enough._

_I've said this a million times before..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day

"So what happened between you and Natsume?" Anna asked

"What do you mean...what happened?" Mikan asked innocently

"We mean that when we all went back to our rooms, only you and Natsume are the only ones that are not on their rooms. I checked on you last night you are no where to be found" said Hotaru

"Well, we just took a walk for a sec" Mikan said remembering what happened last night "So what happened?" Anna asked excitedly

"Nothing" she replied

"Ne, really?" Nonoko teased

"Nothing really happened" she insisted

"Don't force her, nothing really happened" a familiar voice suddenly spoke as Natsume came.

"Natsume?" Mikan said in a low voice

"Ne Natsume-kun, nothing really happened?" asked Anna

"Nothing, I assure you. Besides what else would happen anyway?" he said as he went to his seat

"Natsume! You shouldn't have lied!" Koko scolded him.

"Whatever!" said Natsume?

"You should've told them what really happened, who knows maybe they can help you with Mikan's sudden change of attitude towards you!" he said

"I already know what she is up to, she told me and who cares? I've told her I love her, and I said sorry for the past years. It's up to her to decide" Natsume said

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you like" Koko said

"And Koko, please stop reading my mind. Who knows? I might roast you with my Alice! Don't make me angry Koko, you know me!" Natsume threatened him

"Yeah, I know, I'm just trying to help here" Koko sweat dropped at Natsume's words.

"HN, whatever" he replied

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_And all that I need and all that I breathe and all that I care for is you..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You know, even if you two did have a secret relationship that only a very few knew about, you should've take another move, I think you both love each other very much! It's just that now is not the right time and now is just a big mistake. You should learn to forget your pasts and be able to reconnect now in our present. Love is magical but it can gash a deep wound in your heart if you would just rely on destiny. You could acquire your happiness. And both of you should chose to be happy. It is really your choice. And then when you have decided it's time for both of you to bring the happiness you felt into each other. By then love is the only thing you'll feel. No more anguish and hatred. Sufferings and tears. You both know you love each other so much and nothing could go against that" said Koko who have read the fire caster's mind when he and Mikan had their relationship on secret

"Can't you see? She has changed a lot? I don't even think I really know her!" Natsume explained

"You're even lucky that you have that Alice! You can read my mind, even my own best friend doesn't know anything about this" Natsume added

"What now? You'll let her slip away from your grip? You had put out too much in favor of her, and she didn't even realize that? You have changed a lot because of her. You are even smiling now and you learned to love someone other than yourself. It's a great waste if you do that Natsume" Koko said to Natsume

"Whatever she decides, I'm on. I don't want to force her in accepting me for whoever I really am" Natsume said

"You'll regret it Natsume!" said Koko

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_You said that you'd call,_

_What time will you be home?_

_But you never did you said you did mean to..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Flashback:**

"I'm going to a party with Hotaru and the others!" Mikan said

"Okay then, just take care of yourself" said Natsume

"I'll call on you later, okay? Bye then!" said Mikan as she rushed out through the door

"Bye, uhm don't forget to call" he reminded her but she has gone out of the room...

Since Natsume trusted Mikan so much, He slept and hadn't watched out for the time. It's past 11:30pm and she hasn't called her boyfriend yet.

Meanwhile...

"Mikan, won't you call Natsume? He might be waiting for you?" Hotaru said to her almost drunk best friend

"There's no need for that! I've already told him I'm here so I won't call him, plus this is one way to get my vengeance on him. I'll make him pay for what he did to me!" Mikan explained

"So, you only answered him to make him regret what he has done to you 4 years ago?" said Hotaru

"Yeah that's it! You're such a genius best friend!" said Mikan now drunk

"You mean Mikan, you and Natsume are already on a relationship?" said Nonoko surprised by what has revealed in front of her

"Yeah it's a secret though...but now it won't matter if it will be revealed because I'm almost done in my vengeance. Even Ruka don't know it. Pitiful!" said Mikan

"Mikan, are you sure about this?" said Hotaru

"Of course, he's got to pay! I hate that guy!" she said

"Really? Are you sure you won't regret this at the end?" Hotaru asked seriously

"Yes! I'm sure!" Mikan said.

Meanwhile~

"Where is she?" asked Natsume furiously. He looked around the academy. He looked under their Sakura tree. He asked every person he knew where she is, waking them up for the sake of finding her love.

"You said that she told you that she'd only be at Hotaru's room!" said Koko

"But she said she'd call me!" Natsume said

"Natsume! It's almost midnight now, got to sleep!" said Koko

"Okay, thanks for the time. And sorry for the disturbance" said Natsume

After Koko left the door opened.

Natsume looked and...

"Mikan! Do you know what time it is?" Natsume asked 'Whatever Natsume!' she said "Why didn't you called? He asked 'Did I? Well I did mean to forget to call you, feeling angry now Natsume? That's the feeling you've darted on me when we were younger! Prepare for more! Ha ha!" she teased him

Mikan suddenly fainted due to drunkenness.

The next morning...

"Darn that Mikan!" said the raven-haired boy

"Natsume! You know you should have told her you like her!" said his best friend

"I don't like her! She bugs me off like hell!" Natsume said angrily to his best friend

"That's the reason you like her, don't deny it" Ruka said to him

"Whatever!" Natsume said as he continued reading his manga

**-End of flashback-**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Now I am in rage As if we were engaged now I realized imp just your alibi..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mikan! What have you just done?" said Hotaru

"Are you out of your mind?!" now Hotaru is angry

"No I'm not! I just answered Kaname-sempai that's all! And he's the one that I really liked!" Mikan said

"That's all? But you were still in a commitment with Natsume-kun!" Hotaru reminded her

"Whatever" Mikan replied...

Now the enraged Natsume rushed to her under the Sakura tree.

"Mikan! You fooled me!" said Natsume

"Whatever! Now you know! I really didn't love you! I hate you!" she said to him

She left him standing beside the Sakura tree. He's hurt He's crying He's torn apart.

"Here again? You never get tired of hurting me in front of this Sakura tree, huh?" he said to himself 'I shouldn't have trusted her... he loved another man...and I was just...' he thought

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_That all that I need and all that I breathe and all that I care for is you._

_And all that I need and all that I breathe and all that I care for is you..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o .

It was already dusk...

"Where is he?" she thought

Mikan realized she has gone too far...she had hurt Natsume too much... and her conscience won't forgive her...everyone's looking for him and he's nowhere to be found...

"Natsume?" Mikan said to her

She looked for him knowing that this is her mistake.

Then she thought of going back at the Sakura tree...

There is complete silence as if no one's there but she knows that he is here

_**-Silence-**_

Then she heard a song. Someone's singing.

She moved to where the person who's singing is located.

"I know it's you Natsume" she thought

As she went in front of him...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Please... that's enough... that's enough Please... I've said this a million times before..._

_That all that I need and all that I breathe and all that I care for is you._

_And all that I need and all that I breathe and all that I care for is you..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She went nearer and nearer. He stood up and looked at her face to face. He stared at her, while she's crying.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I hate you..._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o .

With that Mikan ran to Natsume and hugged him for a while but Natsume let go of her...

"We don't deserve each other" Natsume said

"I know, I'm sorry for causing you this pain"

"No, I should be the one to say sorry for making you go through hell cause of me" he said

"I'm letting you go" both of them said

"Let's be friends again!" said Natsume faking a smile that he only shows to Mikan...

There they sat underneath the big Sakura tree that was their favorite. It was where the friendship grew. Love opened. Love torn. Tears shed. It was a beautiful night sky that opened them a new beginning. A sad beginning to an end of a love story never meant to be.

Both of them sat and watched the sunset silently.

-End-

Hope you like it. It's quite tragic though. But there's a part two!! Wait for it!! Please R&R!

12/31/06

-purpledazzler05| now

7


End file.
